


Awesome

by Tayani



Series: Shujin AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goes To Shujin, Akechi gets adopted by Wakaba, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stupid Teenage Boys in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: "Shuake becomes canon because they get trapped in a supply closet and are forced to be alone"





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> For [Alex](https://twitter.com/maruitenshi) and [Poppy](https://twitter.com/WastedOnMojitos)

This.

This should not have happened.

Goro Akechi, the top of his year and Student Council president at one Shujin Academy always thought he had his life fairly under control. Sure, it wasn’t always easy for him – what with his mother dying when he was just a baby, and then being passed around foster care system before being finally adopted by Wakaba-san, who happened to be the mother of his half-sister. Still, ever since then, his life became stable and respectable. Filled with schoolwork, chores, fulfilling his duties as an older brother and eldest son and – well, quite a few, dare he say it, _happy_ moments.

Like the time Futaba hugged him for the first time, after taking months to get used to suddenly having a brother. Or the time Sojiro taught him how to brew coffee and both him and Wakaba clapped as they drunk a cup he brew completely by himself and didn’t even grimace. Or how proud Wakaba-san was when he graduated with honours from his middle school and got into the high school of his choice without even needing to try.

In short, Goro Akechi’s life was perfectly happy, orderly and under his control. That is, until the beginning of that year, when the damn transfer student came to Shujin and bumped into him the first thing he did after passing the school gates. One muttered _I’m sorry_ and one, apologetic look of these stupid, pretty eyes from behind these fake, _hot_ glasses and Goro knew he was very much in trouble.

And it didn’t help that the damn piece of trash seemed absolutely unable to stay away from him, either! The amount of times Kurusu has stopped by the Student Council room during his first two months; he always had some form he needed help filling out, some weird mistake in his schedule that needed correction, some cruel notes scribbled onto his desk during break he had troubles cleaning up… And he always seemed to pick a time where there was no one else but Goro there to help him with everything.

It wasn’t that he _minded_ , of course. It was just that every time Kurusu bent over the table with him, and these stupid messy hair of his tickled Goro’s cheek, he found himself unable to breathe and somehow simultaneously breathing in the absolutely _addictive_ scent the raven seemed to have about him.

And now _this_ happened. _This_ being, well… the fact Goro seemed to have uncovered one of Kurusu Akira’s dirty little secrets, and that secret, fittingly, was also embarrassingly cute.

He was about to take a walk to buy something for himself out of the vending machine in the back of the school when he noticed it. Akira, crouched by the low wall near the trashcans, smiling and apparently talking to someone. Further investigation revealed the raven was stretching out his hand – and several cats were happily munching on whatever Akira was holding in it, meowing in between their bites and rubbing their little cheeks against Akira’s hand. Goro stared, for good few minutes, at the bright smile the raven was wearing, and the happy giggles he was letting out, and the soft voice with which he baby-talked the kittens gathered around him.

 _Fuck, he’s adorable_.

Well, that was just the image one would get after hearing of the supposedly criminal transfer student, wouldn’t they?

And then, someone yelled _cats! I hear cats again!_ and Akira jolted up, and Goro remembered – too late – that they were absolutely not allowed to feed stray cats on the school property, and that he had heard teachers complaining about the unusual number of strays roaming around here recently. What’s more, Akira noticed him now; and as the teacher’s voices drew closer, Goro sighed, grabbed the suddenly frozen in panic boy by the hand and dragged him after himself, into the school and through the first open door he could find.

Which led to a tiny supply closet, apparently. And which seemed to jam shut after Goro closed them once they were inside, with perhaps a little too much force.

And now, they were stuck, almost chest to chest – he, the perfect Student Council president and the infamous criminal transfer student who also happened to be Goro’s personal man of his dreams.

And they were unable to move or get out, and had to be quiet. For a _while_. Until they could hear cat-snatching teachers outside stop looking for whomever they have seen run away from the _scene of the crime_.

A situation like this… it gave one _ideas_ , Goro’s dazed mind noted as he looked into the excessively pretty eyes peering at him from behind these damn glasses. Akira had such long eyelashes. Why would a guy have eyes this pretty? Apart from wanting to personally victimize him, that was?

“A-Akechi-senpai?” Akira murmured, and Goro gulped, feeling the raven’s breath on his lips from how close they were. _Focus, Goro, and get your mind out of the gutter_.

“I’m sorry… I can’t open the door like this. I hope they’re not totally jammed…” he mumbled, moving a little bit to the side to try and get a better grip on the handle; only to yelp quietly as his foot bumped into what felt like a very sharp-edged, heavy box and he tripped over, about to fall…

…when two strong, warm arms wrapped around him and held him still and safe, and somehow also so gentle and they really didn’t have much space, so he was now kind of leaning against Kurusu’s chest, and…

“S-sorry…” he mumbled, feeling his ears go scarlet, his mind only a tiny bit more at ease after seeing Akira’s own cheeks flare red in the dim light. He was still holding him, Goro noted, and somehow, the moment Akira started to hesitantly loosen his hold, he leaned more into it; his hand resting hesitantly against the raven’s shoulder. He might have imagined it, but Goro could have sworn he saw Akira’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Don’t… don’t mention it. I’m sorry I got you dragged into this situation, senpai.”

“I think I did most of the dragging.” Goro managed a smile, and felt irrationally proud of himself when Akira responded with a hesitant grin. “Anyway, um… do you… do you do that often? Feed cats, I mean.”

“…yes.” Akira murmured, sheepishly, as if he was confessing to a crime other than being illegal levels of adorable. “I used to have a cat, back at… before. And my current caretaker… doesn’t really allow animals. I know we shouldn’t, but, I don’t know… it’s not like I have a lot of people I can spend my breaktimes with anyway, so… I mean, they’re not doing any harm! The cats. They don’t get inside school, and who cares if they live on the school grounds, really…”

 _God, he’s so damn cute and sweet and kind and I want to kiss him_.

“…I don’t really see a problem, either.” Goro said, before he could say any of the more embarrassing things he had just thought. Akira smiled at him sheepishly. His smile was even prettier up close, Goro decided.

“Do you… do you like cats, Akechi-senpai?”

“I’d like them more if you called me by my name.” Goro breathed, and then turned dark red, realizing what he had just said; but before he could get too flustered, Akira’s shock turned to soft delight as he nodded.

“Alright. So… do you like cats, Goro…? Oh, and… please call me Akira, too.”

“Okay.” Goro smiled, and then remembered he should not be melting after hearing his name slip off these perfect, kissable lips, and should rather focus on answering the question.

“I like them, though I’m more of a dog person.”

“Oh…” Akira murmured, and made a move as if he wanted to raise his hand and rub the back of his neck; only in the middle of it, he realized he was still holding onto Goro. And holding him close. And that Goro was actually leaning against him now, his hands against his chest and…

“I think… I think they have a cat café nearby.” Akira mumbled feebly, quicksilver eyes finding Goro’s own, locking onto them and not letting go. “And… and I’m sure… there’s definitely one with like… puppies, too. So… I could… I could find one, and then…”

“I’d love to go, Akira.” Goro breathed, a rather bright smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Akira looked almost ridiculously relieved.

“… _awesome_.” he whispered, and then looked to the door. On the other side of it, there were still sounds of shouts and footsteps going about.

“Say…” the raven said, wonderingly, as if he was weighing his luck. Goro’s eyes narrowing as they flicked down to Akira’s lips and back up again seemed to encourage him to go on. “How… how long do you think we’ll be stuck in here?”

“Oh… I think a while.” Goro said somewhat airily, allowing himself another look. The door were jammed, right? They could do nothing about it, right? And if anyone found them… well, no one was using this closet during lunchbreak anyway, so it’s not like they needed to worry about _that_.

“Class starts in half an hour.” the brunet murmured. It came out surprisingly close to a purr, but feeling Akira tremble softly under his hands, Goro decided he didn’t mind.

“Seriously… awesome.”

“Mhm… Akira?”

“Mm?”

“You say _awesome_ one more time and I’ll shut you up.”

And then, like he knew he would, Akira grinned the most sexy, impertinent grin Goro had ever seen on someone this damn pretty, and said just one, drawling word.

“ _Awesome_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
